


Dojima/Souji/Adachi

by KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: badbadbathhouse, Drunk Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver/pseuds/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver
Summary: Dojima is drunk off his ass and both Souji and Adachi take advantage of it. And then sometime during the sexytiems, Dojima knows he's being sexed up but goes along with it anyway because he's horny.





	Dojima/Souji/Adachi

Dojima was sure as hell as to what he was doing. On a normal day, he'd be against doing something as heinious as this; having his younger partner unbuttoning his shirt and his even younger nephew sucking him off was certainly not on his agenda.  
  
He didn't give a fuck. He liked it. He loved it. He wanted _more_ of it.  
  
It all started when Dojima used the day to relax, to let loose, instead of continuing the investigation on the case. Hell, there was no way to continue, the case was at a hold, so why waste his time? He went down to the bar with Adachi, who had been used to his antics now and knew he was going to be the designated driver, and began with a couple orders of sake. And then a couple more. And then the point of no return.  
  
"Who put thish, thish goddamn shtep here?!" Dojima growled in a slurred, drunken rage as he almost tripped if it weren't for Adachi's support.  
  
"The contractors put it there, Dojima-san," Adachi replied, he was used to that one.  
  
When the duo arrived home, they were greeted by a lone Souji, watching television.  
  
"Ah, hello Souji-kun!" Adachi dragged in his pDoartner, who made incoherent grunts, and plopped him onto the couch.  
  
"He looks like a mess," Souji remarked.  
  
"Yeah..." Adachi rubbed the back of his head, "He had a little too much to drink. Where's Nanako-chan?"  
  
"Damn it, Adasshi, get me shome coffee..." Adachi ignored his superior's orders.  
  
"She went to bed a while ago...don't you know how late it is?" Souji saw the glint in Adachi's eye. He didn't know what he was in for.  
  
"How about...we have a little fun with your uncle, Souji-kun?"  
  
"I've had enough of your damn gamesh, Adasshi, get my damn coffee! And, and maybe some cute women too."  
  
"I'll give you more than coffee and women, sir."  
  
Adachi leaned over Dojima, and suddenly pinned him down to the couch, pushing his face onto his superior's. Dojima scowled in befuddlement, but didn't fight back. Adachi slipped his tongue into the rough kiss, feeling all over Dojima's mouth. Souji didn't know how to react, but he _couldn't_ stop watching. He almost wanted to join the fun now, but waited politely.  
  
The two broke the kiss after a few seconds, gasping for air. Adachi looked back at Souji. "Well...what are you waiting for?" With only a small "tch" and not another word, Souji went over to the drunken detective and crouched down in between his legs. He pulled the zipper down slowly, pain-stakingly. He wasn't nervous or hesistant, he wanted to make the man go _crazy_.  
  
Dojima wasn't sure what was going on. His vision was blurry, his already pink cheeks were pinker, he couldn't think, and most annoyingly, his body was hot and horny.  
  
"Damn it, go faster!" he growled without knowing it. Souji didn't flinch to the rash command, and finally unzipped his pants. The cock poinked out, the head swelled with anticipation. Without a word, he started licking gingerly.  
  
"Oh man, you're getting really into this...I didn't know you had it in you, Souji-kun! Ow!" Dojima slapped Adachi in the back of his head.  
  
"Shut up, idiot!" The older man scowled, then a groan followed. The licking turned into sucking, hard fast sucking. Adachi muttered something, and then turned Dojima's head to his and kissed him again. This time the kiss was softer, more passionate, the kind of kiss Adachi wanted this whole time. His hands ran down Dojima's chest slowly undoing each button. Finally Dojima came in Souji's mouth, making a mess that could stain, that'd be a great memory for later.  
  
He grunted in satisfaction. "Will there be more?"  
  
" _Of course_ , there'll be more, much more."  
  
Dojima didn't remember the rest of that night.


End file.
